Woodlanders
The '''Woodlanders '''are major characters in the Black Lion franchise. As the name suggests, they are the residents of the forest and are unquestionably loyal to their royal family and do whatever it takes to support them. However, they sensed that they were in danger when Wolfgang assumed control over the kingdom, praying that a warrior will come and save them Background The Woodlanders lived in the Woodland Kingdom and were extremely loyal to the royal family. They wished for them to be there to protect them from any kind of threat. The royal family was somehow murdered by an evil human and the suspect, Wolfgang was sentenced to a fight between the kingdom's protector, the Black Lion. Winner takes the crown and loser will be banished. Sadly, Wolfgang got the upper hand and cruelly murdered the Black Lion by throwing him off a cliff, to his death. Wolfgang was crowned king and the Woodlanders immediately feared the werewolf king, so how menacing and unscrupulous, he was deep down.. Appearances The Black Lion Years after the royal family was murdered by that evil human, Wolfgang assumed his role as king and began to carelessly abuse his power. They're all seen gathering in the center of the woods to listen to Wolfgang's speech. The Woodland Animals are unaware of Wolfgang's plan to kill them all. Before Wolfgang could speak, Matthew sneezed so loud for everyone to hear them. Wolfgang then ordered his minions, Derek, Billy and David to capture Matthew and bring him back to Wolfgang, so he can torture him painfully. The Woodland Animals were completely shocked at Wolfgang's ruthless and uncivilized behavior. After Derek, Billy and David failed to catch Matthew, Adam and his siblings were taken back to Matthew's house until further notice and no one knew that. The Mayor then ordered some birds to search for his kids but by the time, they got back, they couldn't find them. The Woodland Animals are seen as the crowd in the battle between Matthew and his cousins. They all cheer for Matthew, when he and his cousins make amends. In a very quick scene, a little white bunny was hoping by Wolfgang's lair then all of the sudden, Wolfgang grabbed the bunny by her ears and he killed her by dropping her into the Animal Killer 5000 as the first test subject. The Animal Killer 5000 was a threat to all of the Woodland Animals. Matthew, Charles, Adam and the others were later lured to Wolfgang's lair and by the time, they got there all of the woodland animals were in cages which surprised Matthew and the others. Wolfgang then appeared then he placed Matthew, Charles, Adam and the others in cages as well. Wolfgang then revealed himself as the murderer who killed the Great King and the royal family and that surprised all of the Woodland Animals. They then lost all hope, since they thought that no one could save them but luckily Matthew defeated and destroyed Wolfgang once and for all. The Woodland Animals then cheered for Matthew as the hero of the woods. He was then made the new king of the woods which made them happy as well. The Woodland Animals had a chance to see the Great King and the royal family and to meet Robert and Giselle Wooten. To show off their eternal appreciation, they attended to Matthew's reunion party and enjoyed their time over there with each other. The Black Lion The Woodland Animals mostly serve as supporting characters in the cartoon series. Species of Animals in the Forest * Eastern White-Tailed Deer * Mule Deer * Eastern Cottontail * Eastern Striped Skunk * Eastern Chipmunk * Eastern Gray Squirrel * Eastern Gray Raccoon * Virginia Opossum * Canadian Beaver * Eastern Mole * White-Footed Moose * Eastern Great Horned Owl * American Robin * California Valley Quail * Blue Jay * American Crow * Mallard * Eastern Bluebird * Common/Ring Necked Pheasant * Bohemian Waxwing * Pileated Woodpecker Forest Tribes * River Tribe * Swamp Tribe * Bayou Tribe * Desert Tribe * Pond Tribe * Lake Tribe * Rainforest Tribe * Sea Tribe * Mountain Tribe * Plain Tribe * Glacier Tribe * Mangrove Tribe Category:Article of the week Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Deer Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Rabbits Category:Turtles Category:Squirrels Category:Character groups Category:Silent characters Category:Rodents Category:Raccoons Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Lovers Category:Adults Category:Royalty Category:Birds Category:Frogs Category:Bears Category:Teenagers Category:Forest animals Category:Kids Category:Pre-teens Category:Infants Category:Bugs Category:Insects Category:Grandparents Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Nobility Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Opossums Category:Moles Category:Animated characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Singing characters Category:American characters Category:Hedgehogs Category:Badgers Category:Otters Category:Characters who fly Category:Armadillos Category:Beavers Category:Reptiles Category:Armies Category:Politicians Category:Skunks Category:Mustelidaes Category:TV Animation characters